The Baby Will Bring Us Together
by AddisamLover
Summary: FanFic about Sam and Addie
1. Chapter 1

Maya was in surgery. Addison was doing surgery to her baby and Amelia was doing surgery to her. Sam was really worried and Naomi couldn't stop crying. Cooper, Charlotte, Sheldon, Violet and Pete were there with them. Dell was outside, he felt guilty for what had happened that night.

*An hour before*

"Hurry up Dell, it hurts!" Maya shouted. "The baby is coming!"

"I can't go faster Maya!" Dell said.

Suddenly a car crushed them, Maya was unconscious and Dell's arm was broken. The guy in the other car was unconscious too. The ambulance took them all to the hospital. Addison and Amelia were taking care of Maya, and Sam, without knowing the guy had hurt his daughter, was taking care of the guy.

*Back to the present*

"Sam what if she dies?" Naomi asked.

"Shut up! Never say that! She won't die!" Sam shouted.

Amelia and Addison were out of surgery.

"And?!" Sam asked.

*Addison started crying* "The baby is fine but…" She said.

"But what?" Naomi asked.

"Maya…died." Amelia said.

"What?!" Sam said.

He was devastated; he didn't want to talk so he left the hospital. He took Harry, Maya's baby, with him; he was going to take care of him.

An hour later Naomi was at her home, Dell was with her, he felt really guilty. Addison went to her home and saw Sam lying down in the beach with Harry in his arms.

"Hello stranger." She said.

"Hi." Sam said hiding tears from her.

"You don't need to hide tears from me."

"I don't want anyone to see me crying."

"You can cry."

"I don't want to cry Addison!"

"How is he?" Addie said looking at Harry.

"He's fine, he lost his mother, but he'll be fine."

"You'll take good care of him Sam."

"I don't know how I'll be able to do it on my own. Naomi doesn't want to know about him, it's like if she didn't like him."

"Well, I can't say what she feels because she's not talking to me, you know."

"Yeah, sorry if that's my fault."

"It's not! I fell in love with you, it's my fault."

"And I feel in love with you too."

"So what are you going to do with him?" Addison said changing the subject.

"Don't change the subject Addison!"

"Please Sam! We've talked about this!"

"Why can't you follow your freaking heart Addison?"

"Because it will hurt Naomi!"

"By doing this you're hurting yourself."

"I don't care about that."

"You don't care if you're happy or unhappy?"

"I do care about that, but she's my best friend. Even if she's mad at me, I can't do that to her!"

"She walked away from me, she walked away from the practice, and now she's walking away from her grandchild, she's controlling my life, I don't deserve that!"

"Sam!"

"Sam nothing! I'm suffering because my daughter died and when the woman I love is here with me I can't kiss her because of Naomi! I'm tired of Naomi!" Sam said and, with Harry in his arms, he kissed Addison.

"Don't do this Sam!" Addison said pushing him away.

"You're saying you don't want to kiss me?"

"I do want to kiss you, but I can't kiss you!"

"Okay, I guess I'll just suffer more!"

"I'm dying to kiss you, I'm dying to have sex with you, I'm dying to be your woman, but I can't do what I'm dying to do because I'll hurt my best friend. I'm sorry!"

"Whatever Addison!" Sam said and went to his home with Harry in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

"Addison, where are you?" Sam said going into her house.

"Here, in the kitchen." Addison said.

"I can't make Harry stop crying!" He said and he had Harry in his arms crying really hard.

"Okay, let me take him."

As soon as Addie took Harry, he stopped crying.

"What? Why did he stop crying as soon as you took him?" Sam said.

"I'm a woman; we know how to do this kind of things." She said and sat down. "Here, take a sit."

"I can't believe this, I've been listening to him crying non stop for an hour, then you take him and in less than a minute he stops crying."

Addison laughed. Sam loved it when she laughed. He thought her laugh was the best thing he has ever listened to. He loved her so much he couldn't even explain it.

"So, how did he sleep last night?" Addie asked looking at Harry while she smiled.

"Well, he slept really well. He cried only once, I didn't sleep so I didn't care when he cried."

"Why didn't you sleep Sam? I remind you, you've got a child now, you have to sleep well so that you can be with him."

"I remind you I lost a child last night too."

When he said that Addison put Harry on the sofa and she hugged Sam. She let her head rest on his shoulder while she talked to him.

"I know; I'm sorry, don't pay attention to what I say."

"I do pay attention to what you say, but its okay, I know I have to rest to be with Harry. After all he is my grandson."

"Well, if you need help with him, you just need to come, I'll help you."

"Thanks Addison."

"There's no need to say thanks my dear friend."

She looked at him but, quickly, she looked to the other side.

"Why did you do that?" He asked.

"Did what?"

"You looked at me but then you quickly looked to the other side."

"I didn't!"

"Yes you did! Gosh Addison, I'm not judging you, I just want to know why you did that!"

"Because I can't look at you Sam!"

"Why?"

"Because I can't!"

"Give me a reason woman!"

"Because…I love you, okay? I can't look at you without thinking I want to be with you!"

"You CAN be with me!"

"No, I can't! I won't do that to Naomi!"

"Again with that?"

"Sam, please!"

"Thanks for helping me with Harry; I'm going to take him home. Bye!" Sam said and took Harry.

"Don't do this Sam!" Addison said, but it was late, Sam was already gone. She started crying.


	3. Chapter 3

Addison was in her office thinking about Sam. She knew she wanted to be with him, but Naomi was her friend and she couldn't do it. In the other hand she had Pete. She dated Pete for a month, but inside she knew she was with him only because of Lucas.

Suddenly Pete came into her office and her thoughts went away.

"What are you doing here?" Addison asked him.

"I needed to talk with you." Pete said.

"About what?"

"About what happened between us, about you, about everything Addison!"

"Aw."

"That's all you'll say?"

"What do you want me to say Pete?"

"I don't know…What the hell did our thing mean to you?"

"I don't know!"

"Do you love me?"

"No, not in the way you want me to love you."

"Do you love Sam?"

"Yes…"

"Then grow up and be with him!" Pete said and left the office.

Addison knew Pete was right, but she couldn't be with Sam, she couldn't hurt Naomi. So she decided to grow up and she went to talk with Naomi.

"I don't care if you're mad, we're going to talk!" Addison said while going into Naomi's office.

"What the hell do you want Addison?" Naomi asked.

"I want to talk with you. I want you to know I never wanted to hurt you. I want you to know it wasn't my plan to fall in love with Sam. I need to know you forgive me."

"I don't want to talk with you. You hurt me Addison. And even if it wasn't in your plans to fall in love with Sam you did. I won't forgive you!"

"Don't be such a little girl Naomi, we're friends you know me!"

"I do know you; you're a cheater, that's what you do!"

"I used to be a cheater! By falling in love with Sam I'm not a cheater, you weren't with him, so I didn't cheat, he didn't cheat, and we didn't cheat!"

"You were my best friend and he is my ex husband, it's cheating if you start feeling things for each other."

"I am your best friend and he is your ex husband, why can't we be together?"

"Because it hurts Addison!"

"You don't need to feel like that Naomi! So when you decide it's time for us to talk as friends, I'll be here. Bye!" Addison said and left the office.


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you mad at me?" Addison asked Pete.

"I don't know if I'm mad or I'm just disappointed." Pete said.

"I'm so sorry Pete! I'm an idiot!"

"You're not an idiot; you just love a different person."

"When we started doing this we both said we wouldn't fall in love with each other. We made clear that you'll still love Violet and I will love Sam. What happened to that Pete?"

"I'm still in love with Violet, but I have feelings for you Addison."

"What kind of feelings?"

"I want to be next to you because you make me feel better, you make everything be easier. Plus you love Lucas and he loves you."

"He has his mother."

"That's all you get from what I've said?"

"I'm sorry Pete; I don't know what to say!" Addison said and sat next to him. "You and I were really good friends and one night we had sex and all this happened."

"You wanted it just to be sex?"

"I don't know what I wanted!"

"What did you feel when we had sex?"

"I don't know! At first it just was meaningless sex but, when I met Lucas and our relationship went onto something else, it wasn't just meaningless sex!"

"It was never meaningless sex for me!"

"What should I say next?"

"I don't know Addison! I don't know!"

"Look, I'm sorry! We made a mistake, you loved Violet and you were with me; I love Sam but I was with you; I allowed myself to love Lucas and that hurt me."

"What are we going to do now?"

"Do you love Violet?"

"I do. But it's too difficult to be with her."

"Why?"

"I don't know! That's a difficult question to answer, could you answer why can't you be with Sam?"

"Yes, because of Naomi."

"That's a terrible excuse Addison, and you know it!"

"It's not an excuse, it's the truth!"

"You're afraid of being with Sam; Naomi is just your excuse!"

"I'm not afraid!"

"I'm sorry to say, but you're! Since you arrived to LA, you NEVER had a serious relationship, and now Sam could be that serious relationship, you don't want to take that risk!"

"Aw look who's talking, the guy who's afraid to be with his son's mom!"

Suddenly Sam came in.

"Am I interrupting?" Sam asked.

"Not at all." Pete said.

"Addison there's a patient here for you." Sam said.

"Aw, okay, I'll be right there!" Addison said.

Sam left the room.

"You and I will talk later!" Addison said to Pete and then left.

*Later that night*

Addie was lying down in the beach.

"How was your patient today?" Sam asked.

"Aw, she was fine; it was just a regular check." Addison said sitting down.

"Good, I'm glad!"

"How was your day?"

"Pretty good, yours?"

"It was good, thanks."

"This is awkward…" Sam said,

"Yes, isn't it?"

"What are we going to do? We used to talk about everything, without making it awkward!"

"We can try to do that again."

"Tell me you're kidding! Addison we won't be able to do that again."

"I know, it was just an idea. What are we going to do? I don't want to lose you at all."

"Do you think I want to lose you?"

"No, I think you don't."

"Come here." Sam said and took Addie in his arms. He looked at her and then whisper in her ear. "I love you Addison, I don't want to lose you." He kissed his forehead and left her standing outside.

All she could think about was him, she couldn't stop thinking about him, and she didn't want to stop thinking about him. She knew she loved him.


	5. Chapter 5

"Just go for him!" Amelia told Addison while they were drinking wine.

"You know I can't do that Amelia!"

"Why not?"

"Because of Naomi!"

"Are you kidding me? The other day you talked to her, telling her she shouldn't be hurt, and now you say no because of Naomi!"

"She's my best friend, I can't do that to her!"

"Gosh, screw with Naomi! Don't you want to be happy Addison?"

"Yes!"

"Then be with Sam, he's the only person who can make you happy now. After Derek and Mark, and all the guys who were in your life, I think he's the only one who could make you happy for the rest of your life!"

"I love him more than I loved Derek or even Mark, but I can't hurt Naomi!"

"Does he make you happy?"

"Yes, all the time! He makes me smile, he makes me laugh, and he makes me feel like a woman!"

"Are you listening to yourself? You're describing the perfect man for you!"

"Amelia please, I can't do that!"

"Gosh Addie! Sometimes I think you're the one who won't let you be happy!"

"It's not that!"

"Then what? And don't you dare to say Naomi!"

"It is Naomi."

"No, it's not…Are you scared of the relationship with Sam?"

"Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"Because, Naomi is just an excuse, so maybe you're scared of it!"

"I'm not scared of it!"

"Oh my God yes you are!"

"Are you my friend or what?"

"I am your friend, and I know you, so yes you're scared of it!"

"Why would I be scared of it?"

"Because it could be a real deal!"

"You and Pete say the same, and that's totally not true!"

"It is true. Okay, maybe Naomi thing is one reason, but the other reason is because you're scared of it!"

"He's just…"

"He's just what?"

"Too much man for me…"

"What the fuck?"

"Yes, he's just too good for me. He deserves something better than me."

"Addie, don't say that! If he loves you, then you're good for him."

"He's not a cheater, I'm a cheater. He didn't fall in love with the ex wife of his best friend."

"First of all, you're not a cheater now! And second, he did. You are Derek's ex wife and he used to be Derek's best friend too."

"He USED TO BE, not anymore!"

"Because of that you think he's just too good for you?"

"Yes…"

"Addison, you're crazier than what I thought!"

"Why?"

"Because, Addie, he loves you, he wants to be with you, he feels you're the right woman for him, if he didn't think all those things, he wouldn't be fighting for your love every single minute of his freaking life. Come on Addison you know it!"

"All that I know is that he's just too good for me!"

"Could you have a little bit more of self love? Believe in yourself Addie! You're an amazing woman and that's why he wants you!"

"Yes, that's why I want you!" Sam said coming from behind Addie.

"I'll let you guys alone!" Amelia said and left.

"What are you doing here Sam?" Addison asked.

"Are you serious with all that shit you just said? Do you really think I'm too good for you?" Sam asked looking deeply into her eyes.

"Yes…" She said and then she looked down.

"Addison, look at me."

She looked at him.

"You're crazy if you think that! You're the most amazing woman I have ever met and that's why I want to be with you! You're just perfect for me!" Sam said taking her hand.

"I don't know what to do Sam!" She said and started crying.

He took her into his arms and hugged her tight.


	6. Chapter 6

Addison, Violet, Pete, Cooper, Charlotte, Sam, Dell and Naomi went to a bar to have a drink. Violet and Naomi were in the toilet; Pete, Cooper, Sam and Dell were talking; Charlotte was getting the drinks; Addison was sitting there alone thinking about everything.

Suddenly a guy came and talked to Addison.

"Hey baby, I'm John! Who are you?" The guy said.

"Go away!" Addison said.

"Come on baby, talk to me!" He said this and touched her face.

"GO AWAY!"

"Don't be like that baby!"

"Go away!"

The guy grabbed Addie's arm and she told him again to go away. Sam saw what was going on, he stood up and grabbed the guy from his arm.

"She told you to go away!" Sam said.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm a friend, go away or…"

"Or what? You're going to punch me?"

Sam didn't think about it, he just punched the guy on the face. John punched Sam back, and they started hitting each other really hard. Pete and Cooper went to separate them.

"Now really go away or I'll punch you again!" Sam told John while Cooper was grabbing him.

Sam face was full of blood and he had a cut in his forehead.

"Oh my God, what happened?" Naomi asked when she and Violet came back from the toilet.

"There was a guy who was bothering Addison, so Sam defended her, but the guy didn't leave so Sam decided it was okay to punch him." Pete said.

"Should we take him to the hospital so they can see that cut in his forehead?" Charlotte asked.

"Let me see it Sam." Cooper said.

"Ouch! It hurts!" Sam said when Cooper cleaned the cut with a napkin.

Cooper looked at it. "No, it's not necessary. It's just a small cut, it will close alone."

"Are you okay Addison?" Violet asked looking at her.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you Sam." She said looking at him.

"You're welcome." Sam said.

"Do you want me to drive you home Sam?" Dell asked him.

"I'll drive him!" Addison said.

"You sure?" Pete said and looked to Naomi.

"I'm sure. Why would Dell drive him home when I'm going to the same place?" Addison said.

"I'm going home guys. Night!" Naomi said and left.

"I think we should all go home." Charlotte said. "Let's go Cooper."

"Bye guys, see you tomorrow." Cooper said, he grabbed Charlotte's hand and they left.

"Dell, could you drive me home please?" Violet asked.

"Yes, sure! Let's go! Bye guys!" Dell said and he and Violet left.

"Okay, so I'm going home. Take Sam home and let him rest." Pete said and then left.

"Okay big guy, I'm taking you home." Addie said and helped Sam walk out of the bar.

*In the car*

"Are you okay?" Addie asked him.

"Yeah, my forehead hurts just a little bit."

"Well, you just need to rest. You heard Cooper, he said it'll close alone, you'll be fine, and you're strong enough."

"I'm not that strong, you know?"

When they arrived at his home, Addie helped him get into bed.

"Do you need anything else?" She asked.

"Actually, I do."

"What is it?"

"I need you."

"Okay, that guy punched you really hard because you're saying stupid things Sam." She said this and started to walk away.

Sam grabbed her hand and brought her next to him. "I'm not saying stupid things."

Sam started kissing her passionately, and she was kissing him back. She left all the passion from the moment take her body and she just kissed him. She forgot about Naomi, she forgot why she was being so stupid and avoiding the fact that she wanted to be with him, she forgot about everything and everyone, she just kissed him passionately.

He took her dress off and kissed all her body.

"Oh my God Saaaaaaaaaaam!" She shouted while he kissed her.

After all the kissing and everything they could have possibly done, she fell asleep in his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning she woke up because she heard Harry crying, it was then when she realized what she's done last night.

"Oh my God!" She said.

"I'll go get him, don't worry." Sam said.

"It's not that, it's this!" She said and pointed herself naked in his arms.

"What about THIS?"

"Why did we do this Sam? Why did I do this to Naomi?"

"Again with that!"

"You weren't thinking last night, someone punched you, and I wasn't thinking either."

"You didn't show that last night Addison!"

"Gosh!" She said and sat down.

"Are you seriously mad?"

"Yes I am!" She said this, took her clothes and left.

Addie was in the elevator when Sheldon came in.

"I know that look! You're going to stop the elevator, right?" Sheldon said.

"Hell yes!" Addie said and stopped it.

"What's wrong now?"

"I slept with Sam."

"You did what?"

"I slept with Sam last night. It was amazing, but not good!"

"How do you feel about it?"

"I don't know. I mean it was awesome, it was the best sex I've ever had in my life, and I mean it, but then when I woke up this morning I was afraid of what had happened."

"Why were you afraid?"

"Because of Naomi, what if she finds out?"

"Did you enjoy it? Did you like it?"

"I did, I enjoyed it and I liked it…I loved it!"

"Then why are you thinking about the bad things of it? Addison, it's time for you to enjoy your life! The guy loves you, and you love him, just enjoy every minute of it. You don't know when a love like that can happen to you, so if you have it, just enjoy it damn it!"

"You really think so? No matter what?"

"No matter what! Just enjoy it!"

"Should I tell Naomi about it?"

"Do you want to tell Naomi about it?"

"I don't know! Because I want to enjoy this brief moment of happiness that I'm having, and I feel that if I tell Nai about it she'll freak out and my happiness will go away."

"Then just wait for the right moment to tell Naomi about it."

"Should I tell her now and no matter what keep enjoying my happiness? Because maybe if I don't tell her now and she finds out by other way she'll be angrier."

"Addison, are you listening to yourself? You say you want to enjoy your brief moment of happiness so you don't want to tell Naomi, but maybe if you don't tell her she'll be mad! That's just crazy! Either ways she's going to be mad, so you choose when to tell her!"

"Can you come with me to tell her?"

"No way! I don't want to be near Naomi when you tell her!"

"Aw thank you Sheldon!"

The elevator was working again.

"Sheldon, just for you to know, I won't pay for this!"

"Don't worry; I think that after you talk to Naomi all this talking will be paid!"

The elevator stopped in his floor. "Are you coming down now or what?" Sheldon asked her.

"I'm coming down now!" Addie said.

Addison was really nervous about talking to Naomi, she knew Nai was going to be mad at her, but she couldn't hide this from her best friend.

"Can I come in?" Addie asked while knocking Nai's door.

"Whatever, you're not going to go away if I tell you to go, so yeah come in." Nai said while she was putting away some papers.

"I need to talk to you…and maybe you should sit down."

"What is it Addison?" She asked while she sat down.

"Last night I did something wrong, I loved it, but it was wrong."

"What did you do?"

"I…"

"What Addison?"

"I…slept with Sam."

"You did what?" Naomi said and tears came to her eyes.

"OMG! Please Nai, don't cry!"

"How could you do that? I can't believe it! After I told you it hurt me to see you with Sam…You didn't care, you just slept with him!"

"Nai please…"

"Don't you dare saying my name from now on, I hate you!"

"Don't say that Naomi!" Addison said and started crying. "You're my best friend! And, yes maybe I did wrong, but I love Sam, and, yes maybe I did wrong, but I slept with him. I'm sorry to say I felt happy."

"Are you kidding me? Now you tell me you felt happy? I hate you Addison, I really do! He's my ex husband!"

"When he wanted to make things better with you, you walked away."

"I walked away because I didn't love him!"

"Then what the hell do you care if I slept with him or not?"

"Because…"

"What?"

"I didn't give you the permission to sleep with him."

"You didn't give me what? Are you freaking kidding me? I don't need your permission to sleep with Sam!"

"He's my ex husband." 

"I don't care about that! My God Naomi, I don't need yours or anybody else permission to have sex with the guy I love! Gosh!" Addie said this and left the office really mad.

Naomi knew she shouldn't have said that, but it was how she felt.


	8. Chapter 8

"I want to have sex with you!" Addison told Sam while she was walking into his office.

"Now?" Sam asked.

"Yes, now!"

"Hold on a second! Yesterday you didn't want to know anything about us having sex, because you freaked out when you realized we actually did it, and now you're telling me you want to have sex?"

"You're going to keep on talking or we're going to do it?"

"I won't reject the opportunity to be with you baby, but what made you change your mind?"

"Naomi."

"What did she say?"

"That she didn't give me permission to have sex with you, so I was stupid because I had sex with you without her permission!"

"Okay, we're having sex!"

They closed the doors and shut the curtains. Sam took off Addie's dress while she took off his shirt. She kissed him passionately, and from the minute she started kissing him she forgot about Naomi and what she said. She gave her body to Sam and she knew he'll take care of her; he did.

He touched her body with his hand and every time he did this, she smiled and told him she loved him. When she kissed his back he told her he was in love with her. He made love to her like never before, he wanted her to be happy, and she was happy. She thought he was the only guy who finally understood her body while making love to her, she felt complete.

When they were done, Addie got dress and looked at him.

"I love you Sam!" She said.

"I love you too Addison Montgomery." He said while he was putting on his shirt.

"I should go, I have a patient now."

"Okay, I'll see you tonight."

"Bye!" She said and kissed him.

Cooper came into Sam's office a few minutes later.

"You had sex with Addison in your office?" He asked.

"What?"

"You had sex with her?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because your door was closed, your curtains were closed, she left the room smiling and her hair was all messy. Plus I come into your office you're smiling and everything here is kinda messy, so you had sex with her in your office?"

"Do not tell anyone about this!"

"WOW! Sam Bennett never thought you'll do that!"

"Why not?"

"I never thought you were a wild guy!"

"Hahahahah!" Sam laughed.

"So what's the thing between you and Addison?"

"I love her Coop!"

"That's awesome. Does she love you?"

"She said she did!"

"That's good. But, what about Naomi?"

"I don't freaking care about Naomi!"

"Okay."

"When Addison and I had sex for the first time, two days ago, Naomi told her she shouldn't have done that because she didn't give her permission to do it!"

"This isn't the first time you have sex with her? Naomi said that?"

"Yeah it's the second time. And yes Naomi said that!"

"My God, to both things!"

Sam looked at the time. "Okay Coop, I have to go, I have a patient at the hospital that I have to see."

"Could you drive me there? I should go see Charlotte!"

"Yeah, I'll drive you. Please don't tell Charlotte about what you know!"

"I won't!" Cooper said and laughed.

*At the hospital*

"Sam we need you to do a surgery!" Charlotte said.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"There's a patient who had a heart attack and she's weak, she needs surgery."

"Okay, I'm going to the O.R now!"

"Thanks Sam."

*Later that night*

When Sam got home he saw Addie at his house with Harry in her arms.

"Hello stranger!" She said when she saw him.

"Hey."

"Is everything okay?" Addison asked because she knew something was wrong, she could feel it in his voice.

"No, I lost a patient today."

"Aw, Sam!" She left Harry in his crib and went to sit down next to Sam. "I know this is a stupid question but, how do you feel?"

"It's not stupid, I like that you ask. I'm feeling like crap, my daughter died and now I lost this patient, not nice!"

"Aw darling!" She made him rest his head in her lap while she rubbed his chest. "Do you want some wine?"

"That would be great, thank you!"

Addie stood up and got a glass of wine for him. "There you go stranger."

"Thanks." He took the glass of wine. "Come and sit next to me again."

Addie was about to sit next to him when Harry started crying.

"I'll go get him." Addie said.

"Bring him here, I want to hold him."

Addison brought Harry and gave him to Sam. "There you go."

Sam looked at him. "He looks like Maya. I love him."

"I know you do…I love him too."

"Even though I lost Maya, life gave me Harry and you, I'm pretty lucky after all."

"And life won't take that away from you!" Addison said and kissed him.

That night Addison felt that was her family. She had then man who she loved and a small baby who she loved too. She was happy to be there.


	9. Chapter 9

"Darling, Harry is sleeping; we're out of milk so I'm going to go buy more, okay?" Sam told Addie.

"Sure, but come home soon, because I'm going to miss you!" Addie said and kissed him.

*An hour later*

Harry woke up and Addie was with him.

"Where is your grandpa little man? It's been an hour since he left." Addie said smiling at Harry.

The phone rang.

"Addison, you have to come to the hospital." Charlotte said.

"Charlotte? I can't. I'm taking care of Harry because Sam left an hour ago to by milk, he's not back yet. What's the problem?"

"It's Sam."

"WHAT? Okay, I'm going, and I'm going with Harry."

20 minutes later Addison arrived to the hospital; she had tears in her eyes and she couldn't stop kissing Harry's forehead thinking that maybe that night both of them will lose someone really important in their lives.

"What the hell happened?" Addison asked Charlotte when she met her outside Sam's room.

"Two guys entered the supermarket and they were stealing food, the owner saw them and started shouting; one of the guys shot Sam."

"Does he need surgery? How is he?"

"He's going into surgery right now."

"Where did the bullet hit him?"

"His shoulder, he is bleeding a lot. Don't worry Addison, he'll be fine!"

Three nurses came to take him to surgery. When they were taking him, Addison saw all the blood going out of his shoulder and she started crying even more.

"Addison, why don't you go to the waiting room with Harry? They are all on their way here." 

Addie nodded and left.

Few minutes later they all arrived, Cooper, Violet, Pete, Dell, Sheldon and Naomi.

"Addie!" Violet said when she came in. She hugged Addie carefully so that she wouldn't hurt Harry. "How is he?"

"I have no idea. I just know he is in surgery, the bullet is in his shoulder and he lost a lot of blood." Addie said crying.

They all sat near her, except Naomi who sat in the other corner of the room. She was quiet and couldn't stop starring at Addison and Harry. Addison couldn't stop looking at Harry, even though they talked to her, she just nodded her head and kept looking at Harry. She didn't want him to suffer, because after all, in this short time she learnt to love him and he was now a part of her.

"I hate this!" Cooper said, he was taking Charlotte's hand, who came to sit next to them.

"What?" Sheldon asked.

"A year ago we were here with Violet, she survived. A month ago we were here with Maya and Dell, we lost one of us. And now we're here with Sam, and we don't know what's going to happen. Also to be honest, I'm freaking out!" Cooper said.

"Cooper!" Violet said and looked at Addison who started crying even more. "Don't say that! Sam is going to be fine!"

"He is right, we don't know what the hell will happen here tonight, and yes, I'm freaking out too Cooper!" Addison said, but she never stopped looking at Harry who was now asleep.

"There's no need to freak out, Sam's a strong man." Naomi said from the other corner of the room.

"Naomi is right!" Dell said.

"Come sit here!" Addison told Naomi.

Nai stood up, walked to the other corner and sat next to Addie. With one hand, Addie was holding Harry and with the other one she took Naomi's hand.

"Surgery is done." One of the nurses said. "He is unconscious, but one of you can go see him." She said this and left.

They all looked at Addison. "Addie, why don't you go?" Naomi said.

"Take Harry please." Addison said and gave him to Naomi.

*In Sam's room*

"Hello stranger! I know you're unconscious, but when we have unconscious patients we tell their families to talk to them, maybe they can't listen, we don't know that, but talking makes the families feel better; so I'm going to talk to you, okay? So, a year ago Naomi left the practice and you and I became closer friends. Suddenly I couldn't stop thinking about you, I wanted to be with you, I needed you near me and I loved the time we spent together. When you told me that you were in love with me, I was the happiest woman on Earth, but I couldn't be with you because of Naomi. I was sad and devastated, because I needed to be with you. You became my obsession, I needed to be near you even thought I knew I couldn't be with you. You were like a prohibit fruit for me, and that made you more special. A month ago Maya died, and with her death you became a grandpa but a father at the same time because you had to take care of Harry. The minute I saw you with Harry, I knew I wanted to help you take care of him, to be of his life, of your life! So I decided and took the risk, and I slept with you. You want to know something? I was the happiest woman on Earth again! So tonight I'm asking you Sam, please don't die! Please don't leave me and Harry alone, we need you! It wouldn't be fair for any of us if you left now! I love you Sam and I need you so freaking much, please don't die!"

Tears were falling down her face; she kissed his lips and then left the room. Went she entered the waiting room Naomi knew what Addison wanted, so she gave Harry to her.


	10. Chapter 10

"Addie, you should take Harry home and you should sleep a little bit." Cooper said.

"I'm not leaving him!" Addie said, still with Harry in her arms.

"I'll drive you home." Naomi said.

"I'm not leaving!"

"I don't care what you say! You have to rest, so yes I'm driving you home!" Naomi said and took Addie.

*At home*

"Thank you for driving me home Naomi." Addie said when she sat down on the sofa.

"I'll take Harry to his room." Naomi said.

*When she was back*

"Nai, can I ask you a question?"

"Yes."

"Why do things have to be so awkward between us?"

"Umm…I don't know."

"Because I miss you Naomi! You're still my best friend. We used to talk about everything! I'm not saying I'll talk to you about my sexual life with Sam, but at least, talk to you!"

"I can't do this Addison! You used to be my best friend, okay? But now I don't know how to talk to you."

"I'm so sorry you feel that way!"

"Today, I went to the hospital because I needed to know Sam was okay. But when I entered the waiting room and I saw you holding Harry…that was too much for me."

"You're his grandmother; I would never change that Nai."

"That doesn't matter anymore! Sam will bring him up, and you'll be next to him. It doesn't matter if I'm his grandmother or not, he'll see you as the important woman of his life. As important as you're for Sam, is as important you'll be for Harry."

"I don't want you to think that, because that's not true. You're his grandmother, you'll always be important for him."

"Sorry…I have to go." Naomi said and left with tears in her eyes.

That night, Addie couldn't sleep, not only because Sam was at the hospital and he hadn't woke up yet, but also because of the talk she had with Naomi. She felt she was losing her best friend forever. When she had this awful fight with her, she thought they'll be friends again in a short time, but that didn't happen and Naomi was still mad at her. She actually didn't know if Nai was mad or hurt; now she didn't know.

*The phone rang the next morning*

"Hello?" Addison said.

"Hi Addison, it's me Charlotte!"

"OMG! Charlotte, any news?"

"He woke up a few minutes ago."

"That's wonderful! I'll wake up Harry and be there in a few minutes. Thank you Charlotte."

"No problem! See you soon."

20 minutes later Addison was at the hospital.

"Saaaaaaaaam!" Addison said when she saw him.

"Hello babe! I couldn't buy the milk." He joked.

"Don't joke about it!"

"Aw you brought Harry."

"Yeah, I was not going to leave him alone!"

"I'm so much better now that you're both here. Can I have a kiss?"

"Yes you can!" Addison said and kissed him.

She left Harry on the baby carriage.

"I hate you Sam!"

"Why?"

"Because you made me feel I was going to lose you!"

"Darling, I won't leave you, not now that I've finally got you!"

"I love you!"

"I love you too!"

"How's your arm?"

"Doctors said I can't move it for a while, I'll have to do rehab."

"How long do you have to stay here?"

"It depends. To start, I have to stay here for a week."

"A week?"

"Yes."

"I don't like that! What am I gonna do?"

"You can come visit me every day!"

"Of course I'll come!"

"Good girl!"

"But…"

"What?"

"Would it bother you if I took Harry to Naomi's once a day?"

"Why would it bother me?"

"Good, because I'll do that every day."

"Is there a special reason for doing that?"

"Yes, but it doesn't matter. All that matters is that you're fine!"

"Kiss me again Addison!"

Addison kissed him


	11. Chapter 11

"Addison, what are you doing here?" Naomi asked when she opened the door and saw Addison standing there with Harry.

"Even though I'm not the one to decide who will be the important woman of his life, I think he should know who his grandmother is." Addison said. "That's why I brought him here today."

"There was no need for you to do that."

"Saying thank you would be the perfect reply."

"Thank you."

"Can we come in?"

"Sure, sure."

Naomi hold Harry in her arms.

"He looks nice in your arms." Addie said.

"Thank you for bringing him Addison."

"There's no need to say thanks, I know what he actually means to you."

"Even thought, thank you."

"Can I ask you something Nai?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"You think we could be friends if Sam and I weren't together?"

"Things would be really different in that case."

"If I broke up with Sam, would our friendship be back as it was?"

"I wouldn't be hurt, and I would like to spend more time with you than the, awkward, time we spend now."

"Okay."

Addison stayed at Naomi's for two hours. Naomi took care of Harry and she and Addison actually talked without it being awkward. Addison couldn't stop thinking about what Naomi told her, she needed to do something about it.

"Sam, we need to talk." Addison said when she arrived to the hospital to check on Sam.

"Okay, is everything okay?"

"No, there's something wrong." Addison said and started crying.

"Addie, darling, why are you crying? What's wrong?"

"We are wrong, me being with Harry all the time is wrong. I can't do this Sam."

"What are you talking about?"

"I want you to know one thing; I love you with all my heart. You make me happy like no one else ever did before, when I'm with you I feel like a woman, you take care with me when we have sex and I feel loved, but I can't do this anymore; I need my friend back."

"What are you trying to say Addie? I don't understand you sweetheart."

"We're done, our thing is done, I and Harry are done." 

"What? Why?"

"I need my friend back! Naomi is my best friend, I thought I could do this; be with you and let her be mad at me, but I can't, I swear I can't!"

"Addie, come here." He said and made some room for her to sit down next to him. She did as he said and sat next to him; he put his arm around her. "This is what you need to do to be happy?"

"I don't know if I'll be happy or not, I just know I'll get my friend back."

"If that's what you need, I'll accept it. I just want you to know I'll always be here for you Addison. I love you like I never loved someone before, and all I want is for you to be happy."

She started crying and rested her head in his shoulder while she whispered in his ear "I love you Sam, and I'm so sorry!"

He kissed her one last time and told her "I love you, I will always be waiting for you."

*Next day*

"It's done." Addison said while she walked into Naomi's office.

"What's done?" Naomi asked.

"Me and Sam."

"What?"

"I need my best friend back, and if that's the only way I'm getting her back…"

"You really care about us."

"Nai, you're my best friend, and I can't live knowing you're mad at me."

"I'm sorry I can't stand watching you be happy, I mean I'm a bad friend."

"I'll be happy knowing you and I are friends again."

"We will…I promise we will. From now on I'll always be here for you Addison!"

"Me too! And I won't hurt you again, I promise!"

"I love you Addie."

"Me to Nai."

Even though Addison knew she was doing this because she needed her best friend back, she was feeling like crap. Sam was the one, the love of her life, and she gave up on that because Naomi was being hurt…but now she was being hurt.

*A month after that*

"Hey Sam! It's good to have you back!" Cooper said.

"Hey Coop! It's nice to be back at work. I was really getting bored while doing rehab."

"I can imagine. How are you feeling?" Violet asked.

"I'm fine." Sam said. "Well I'll be in my office, finally!"

"He's totally not fine!" Violet said when Sam left.

"Do you think he'll be fine if the woman he loves left him?" Charlotte said. "Of course not!"

"Why she did that?" Violet asked.

"Sh sh sh!" Cooper said when Addison walked through the practice's door.

"Hey guys!" Addie said.

"Hello Addison." The three of them said at the same time.

"Has Sam arrived yet?" She asked.

"Yes, he is in his office… but you shouldn't bother him." Violet said.

"Why do you say I'll bother him?" Addison asked.

"Because you broke up with him, and you haven't seen him in a month." Charlotte said.

"Just give him time." Cooper said.

"You have no idea how I feel! You have no idea of what Sam and I talked when we broke up, so shut the fuck up and let me do what I think it's best!" Addison said and left the practice.


	12. Chapter 12

"Sheldon, I need your help!" Addie said when she got on the elevator.

Sheldon clicked the STOP button. "What is it?"

"I broke up with Sam, because I needed to be Naomi's friend again, but now I just don't know what the hell to do!" She said and started crying.

"First of all, please don't cry! You've never cried before and I can't handle you crying. Second of all why did you give up on Sam?"

"Because that was the only way Nai and I would be friends again."

"That's more important to you than your own happiness?"

"Sheldon, I've known her since med school! She knows everything about me; she is like a sister to me!"

"Do you love Sam?"

"Of course I do! I'll never stop loving him, is just that I can't do both things at the same time."

"Why not?"

"What do you mean?"

"All you have to do is get them both in the same room, if that's possible, and talk to them about this entire situation. Tell them how much you love Sam but how much you care about Naomi because she is like a sister to you."

"Will that work?"

"I don't know Addison; I'm just giving you an idea. The only way you'll know is if you try it!"

"Okay! I'll do that today…I'll let you know as soon as I finished talking to them. If it doesn't work, you'll have to think of another idea, deal?"

"Deal!" Sheldon said.

*That afternoon in Addison's office*

"So…Nai, Sam, I called you both because I needed to talk to you."

"About what?" Naomi asked.

"First of all, I love you both. Second of all, I know you don't hate each other. And third of all, this is too hard for me."

"What do you want to tell us Addison?" Sam asked.

"Okay, I want to be your friend Nai." Addie said and looked at her. "But I love Sam, I really do." She said and looked at him. "And I can't be with him knowing you'll be mad at me, and I can't not be with him to be your friend because that breaks my heart. So, I came to the decision that I'll do both things; I'll be your friend, Nai, and I'll be with Sam. Can we all agree with that?"

"If I agree, can I add something?" Naomi asked while looking down.

"Of course you can Nai! I want this to work out, because I need you both in my life!" Addison said and sat down.

"I'll agree, but… you can't kiss in front of me, you can talk to me about your sexual life with him and you…" she said looking at Sam "you won't go around saying Addison is your girlfriend while I'm near, okay? That's all I ask."

"That's totally okay! As long as we can be friends, everything is okay with me. You Sam?"

"Everything is okay with me as long as we're all happy." He said and looked at Naomi. "I promise I won't do that Nai!"

"Good. Now if you excuse me I have a patient to see." Naomi said.

She hugged Addison and then she left.

"Are you happy?" Addie asked Sam.

"Come here!" He said and pointed the place next to him in the sofa.

"Are you happy or not?" Addison asked again while she sat next to him.

"Of course I'm happy! I'll have you in my life forever, that's all I ever wanted."

"I love you Sam!"

"I love you too honey!"


End file.
